I Want You
by Voltaire Rousseau
Summary: Byakuya wants Hanataro. Then yaoi ensues.


**Hey Guys! I'm Voltaire, and this is my first fic! I really hope you like it! However, if you dislike yaoi, please do not read this. If you do, be my guest! And please send nice reviews!**

**Discaimer: I do not own Bleach. I just like to play with them;)**

Hanataro was walking calmly in the sixth division when suddenly he was pushed into an alley. A mouth had latched onto his neck and a pair of large, warm hands planted themselves on his behind. At first he was surprised, but then realized that a captain had him pushed up against the wall. And that captain was Byakuya Kuchiki. Hanataro moaned, and a dark blush had painted itself on his face. "C-Captain... Kuchiki... What are you... D-d-doing?" he asked in a weak voice. Byakuya's lips migrated to the medic's, plunging his tongue into his mouth as Hanataro gasped. After a few minutes of Byakuya sucking on the small shinigami's tongue, he broke the kiss. He stroked the pad of his thumb over Hanataro's plump, wet lower lip. "You have no idea how much I want you." the noble whispered huskily. Hanataro's eyes fluttered as the noble's knee made contact with his growing arousal. "It seems you want me too." he chuckled. The medic could clearly see (and feel) the older man's hard-as-steel arousal. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted him!

Just then, Byakuya lifted him and flash stepped to his home. When they got there (to Byakuya's chambers), the noble set Hanataro on his feet. He held him close, smashing their lips together. Hanataro After a few minutes of heated making out, Byakuya pushed his soon-to-be lover on the bed. "Every time I see you, my love," the noble opens Hanataro's kosode and kisses the pale skin. "my 'little' friend calls for my attention." Oh, yes. Hanataro knew that. He could FEEL the nobleman's "little" friend pressing against his thigh. Byakuya was licking his nipples, kissing and nipping till they were red and aching from abuse. He quickly finished stripping his lover before he began to strip himself. The medic watched as more and more of the older man's pale skin was revealed. Once Byakuya got to taking off his hakama, Hanataro's eyes went wide. His cock was so big! It had to be AT LEAST twelve inches long and it was so THICK. It scared him to think that Byakuya wanted to put that... thing... inside him! Byakuya noticed that his love was uncomfortable and covered them with the sheets. "I know baby, I know you're scared. It's okay. I'll be gentle, love." His words were so soft, so loving, Hanataro felt a tear roll down his cheek. Byakuya quickly licked it away. "I'll never hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did..." The noble continued to whisper sweet nothings in his ear as he spread Hanataro's legs. Byakuya slinked down, kissing and nipping at his pale skin as he went. Hanataro watched as his lover grasped his cock and stroked him. He moaned loud, emitting a chuckle from Byakuya. "Do you like that? Hmmm? I wonder... what should I do next?" the noble teased. Byakuya slowly licked him from base to tip, then dipped his tongue into the weeping slit to gather the precum there. He slipped his lips over the head and moaned at the amazingly sweet and salty flavor.

"Bya... Nngghh... please..." the medic moaned. Byakuya took him fully in his mouth and alternated between sucking hard and sucking soft. The medic pulled at his hair, which resulted in his kenseikan falling out. Hanataro felt the coil in his lower abdomen tighten. Then, when Byakuya swallowed around his dick, the coil snapped harshly. Hanataro came hard in the noble's mouth, and said noble swallowed it all. Byakuya pulled away, licking him clean and getting him hard again in the process. He leaned down a little more and poked at Hanataro's entrance with the tip of his tongue. Hanataro's eyes popped open and he gasped. "N-not there! Th-that spot i-is s-so dirty!" Byakuya just laughed and licked at the puckered hole.

"Oh contrare, my love. There isn't a single dirty spot on you." he purred. "But by the end of tonight, you'll be VERY dirty. We'll have to take a bath together. And maybe have some more fun." And with that Byakuya forced his tongue in. Byakuya lifted Hanataro's legs and spread them wider. Hanataro blushed at the revealing position. Byakuya began licking at the hot, velvety walls, savoring the taste and wanting more. Suddenly, Byakuya retracted his tongue and fixed the blanket. He leaned down, panting, and plastered his lips onto Hanataro's. The noble licked his lower lip, begging for entrance, which Hanataro shyly granted. The medic could taste himself on the older man's tongue, and it aroused him even more. In a sudden spike of kinkiness, Hanataro held Byakuya's enormous cock in both of his hands and stroked him lightly. Byakuya moaned softly and bucked into the hands holding him. The noble broke the kiss and brought three fingers up to Hanataro's lips and tapped them. Taking the hint, Hanataro let them in and sucked them eagerly. When he deemed them ready, Byakuya popped them out of the medic's mouth and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "It's going to feel a little weird at first, but you'll get used to it. Then it will feel amazing."

Hanataro let go of Byakuya's dick and whimpered when he felt a wet finger tease around his entrance. Just the tip went in, then the second knuckle, and then it was fully sheathed inside him. Byakuya moaned impatiently as he added a second finger. The little medic was so tight... so hot... he just couldn't wait to get IN there. As the nobleman pistoned his fingers, the twin tips tapped against something inside Hanataro that made his back arch and a cry leave his throat. "Doesn't that feel good?" Byakuya teased, pressing against it and adding a third finger. "That was your prostate. Doesn't it feel amazing when I touch it? Can you imagine me pounding that nice little place with my big cock?" He pressed against the bundle of nerves again before adding a forth finger. Byakuya knew he was big, and had to prepare his lover well lest he hurt him. Hanataro began to push back on the fingers inside him, silently telling Byakuya that he was ready. The noble growled softly and pulled his fingers out. As he pressed the thick, wet head of his dick against his lover's hole, he looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. "Are you sure you want me inside? It will hurt and I don't want to break my promise."

Hanataro cupped Byakuya's cheek and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "It's okay," he whispered. "I'll be okay."

Byakuya nodded and pushed just the head inside. He gasped at the super intense heat and tightness, it was going to be hard not to just shove himself inside! When he was sure Hanataro was okay, he began sliding through, nice and slow. Hanataro knew Byakuya was fully seated inside when he felt his balls against his ass. Byakuya shuddered hard as he fully sheathed himself inside his lover's beautiful body. The medic's legs wrapped around his thin hips. Hanataro looked up at Byakuya with teary eyes. "I-it's okay, y-you can... move now."

Byakuya almost cheered. He slowly pulled out inch by agonizing inch until only the head remained. Then, he slowly pushed back in, aiming for his lover's sweet spot. When Hanataro's back arched up high, arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a beautiful moan left his lips, Byakuya knew he had found it. He pounded against it again, harder this time, so he could hear that beautiful sound again.

They set off a fast and hard pace, and with every thrust inward, Byakuya's cock struck Hanataro's prostate. "Bya...kuya... I'm so...close..." Hanataro moaned, meeting every thrust. Byakuya leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "I know, baby. Me too. I-I'm almost there too..." the noble moaned back. With a few more pounds to Hanataro's prostate, the medic screamed.

"Ah, ah, ah, AH! I'M... CUMMING!"

White streams of cum shot out and splattered on Hanataro's chest and stomach. 'Oh god, he got so much tighter!' Byakuya thought. One, two, three more thrusts later, Byakuya came hard, filling his lover with his cum.

After riding out his orgasm, Byakuya collapsed on top of Hanataro. To keep from crushing him, the noble pulled out and plopped down next to him. He fixed the blanket again so that it covered their bodies and pulled Hanataro to him. "I love you." he whispered, and kissed his temple. Tears ran down Hanataro's cheeks as he answered.

"I love you too."


End file.
